The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Allium plant, botanically known as Allium tanguticum ‘Noneuq’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Noneuq’. The new cultivar of Allium is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant.
‘Noneuq’ was discovered in summer 2005 as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Allium tanguticum ‘Summer Beauty’ (not patented) in the Inventor's trial garden in Nunica, Mich. Allium tanguticum is also listed by the synonym Allium senescens subsp. montanum, however ‘Summer Beauty’ is most commonly listed in commerce as a cultivar of Allium tanguticum. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by bulb division in Nunica, Mich. in July of 2005. Propagation has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.